izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tranquilize
Song is Tranquilize by The Killers. It's sucky, and I was very tired with no ideas. Time it tells living in my home town, '' Zim was walking casually towards his base, whistling happily. Since Elliot had been gone that day, he didn't have to endure the trouble she arises. Instead of being beaten and abused, Zim was able to relax. And, he knew exactly why she wasn't there. ''Wedding bells they begin easy The ground vibrated, and a newly-wed couple marched out of the church, along with the rest of the audience. Zim looked in disgust. How horrible would it be to be bounded to another person for eternity. It sounded painful. And in addition, they could not seperate until death do them part, or something of the sorts. Zim didn't quite get it, though. What if you found out you did not enjoy the other person's company? The thought of the wedding began to bring up other thoughts. Other thoughts of, Elliot. Live it down, baby don't talk that much, Yeah, that's right. He didn't know where that thought came from. She didn't speak unless she needed to. Unlike the other students who only spoke of useless things. Baby knows, but baby don't tease me. Elliot knew what he was, and what his purpose was, but she never seemed to mind. In fact, she seemed to care less of the sake of her world. In the park we could go walking, Once they did, that's when he told her. Zim did not understand why, but he trusted her. Drown in the dark or we could go sailing Zim was thinking to much, and shook his head to relieve of these thoughts. The sun began to sank in the sky, the darkness slowly overtaking the landscape. On the sea Always here, always on time Zim checked the time on his PAK, it wasn't very late yet, and he'd be home soon. So, he relaxed, and remained calm. Close call, was it love or was it just easy Elliot had confessed her undying feelings to the Zim. Well, maybe not undying. And since Zim had rejected the poor fool, she must have stayed home to avoid further embarrasment, as she had for quite awhile. Money talks when people need shoes and socks, A beggar, dressed in rags, sat on the corner, carrying a cardboard board with a scribbled, "Need Money." Psh, like Zim was going to give them money. The beggar was persistent, waving their little sign in his face. Zim threw the sign into the gutter, the writing slowly fading into black mist in the water. The beggar smiled. Zim wasshocked by the gentle response. An eerie feeling creeping into him. Steady boys, I'm thinking she needs me Something was wrong. He felt that there was something wrong. There was something wrong with Elliot. Well, there's always been something wrong with that female, but. It was something, else. I was just sipping on something sweet I don't need political process Zim began to run. Elliot was rolled up into fetal position, her eyes stinging with tears. She sat in darkest corner of her room, depression the only thing in her mind. Zim did not love her, Zim did not need her, Noone needed her. Noone indeed. I got this feeling that they're gonna break down the door A somber sentiment crawled through the door. I got this feeling they they're gonna come back for more The same feeling she felt when her mother died. See I was thinking that I lost my mind That's what she believed. That this sensation was only a figment, that he was only a hallucination. But it's been getting to me all this time And she knew better. And it don't stop dragging me down And she embraced him. Silently reflection turns my world to stone Time stopped. And only the echoing footsteps of IN'sanity. His twisted smile encompassing her being. "Hello Elliot. I was awaiting your call." ''Patiently correction leaves us all alone Elliot grinned wickedly, her arms outstretched. She was welcoming her only true love. ''He''' pulled her in for a close kiss. ''And sometimes I'm a travel man Zim moved as quickly as he could. He could sense the bad news. He could feel it right in his squeedly spooch. But tonight this engine's failing And Zim had a feeling he was arriving too late. I still hear the children playing The sounds of the broken souls filled the air as Zim ran. Kick the can, kick the can, skip and blackjack Steal a car and ring a round-rosey, '' ''Rock and roll, candyland, boogeyman, '' ''Run away and give me your sneakers But Zim will not run away. Acid rain, when Abel looked up at Cain As Elliot looked at INsanity. Slight fear present in her ashen eyes, laden with burden. We began the weeping and wailing Tears slipped, gently pounding on her bedroom floor. 'IN'sanity wiped her eyes. And in a soft, dark tone, "Don't cry my sweet." A hurried high from pestilence, pills and pride, Elliot fell limply against the wall. It's a shame, we could of gone sailing Yeah, she could of ignored her feelings. She could have hanged out with Zim. But heaven knows, Heaven knows everything Elliot shut her eyes from the world, and everything began to'' '' Tranquilize I got this feeling that they're gonna break down the door Zim smashed in the door to the bedroom, finding a dead-looking Elliot, and a strange boy next to her. The boy was very tall, and lean. His crimson red hair was slicked back, his face sharp, with blazing black eyes. Zim felt fear. I got this feeling they they're gonna come back for more It was too late, thought Zim. This strange boy killed her. "What have you done with the Female?!" Zim asked, his voice dripping with anger. 'In'sanity chuckled. See I was thinking that I lost my mind The words of Elliot resonating hollowly. But it's been getting to me all this time Her words twisting and turning in Zim's ears. Haunting his thoughts. And it don't stop dragging me down Such horrible things being said. And yet, her lips do not move. Silently reflection turns my world to stone Shadows grew on the walls of her room. Elliot opened her eyes slighly. Her vision shifting in and out of focus, until Patiently correction leaves us all alone Zim. And sometimes I'm travel man But tonight this engine's failing And her body stood still. I still hear the children playing And silent voices sung Dead beat dancers come to us and stay Zim lunged at 'IN'sanity, only to meet the ice cold floor. And with that, 'IN'sanity disappeared. Zim picked up Elliot's lifeless body. For some reason, words began to flow out of his green lips. "Don't die. You're my friend. And I love you Cause I don't care where you've been And I don't care what you've seen" Elliot smiled weakly. Zim, Zim loves her, too. Maybe, maybe there's still a chance for her. We're the ones who still believe Indeed they were. And we're looking for a page In that lifeless book of hope Yes, a tiny spark, was able to warm their hearts. Feelings united, and bonded together. Elliot no longer had a reason to cry. Where a dream might help you cope with the pain that had devoured her. With the Bushes and the bombs They nodded. Zim, gazing lovingly into her eyes. His fake, lavender eyes meeting her soft, grey ones. They moved there face closer to each other, until their noses touched. Are, Tranquilized And kissed.